unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Bungie Ninjas
Bungie Ninjas are people hired to work for Bungie to watch what people are doing. History Through the ages, they have been there. Watching. Waiting. They originated in Some Asian Land. They were the most badass of all the ninjas, and were great at Noobkilling. For this reason, Bungie sought them out. In the year 3 B.H, (before halo) they were discovered. the ninjas, not yet Bungie Ninjas, as they had not yet been hired by Bungie, were surprised. within 2 seconds, they snapped out of their idioiticness, and went to kill the strangers. The resulting massacre was the thing of legend, it was so f***ing legendary that only 4 people survived. even though they just whooped Bungie's sorry asses, they joined up, becoming the ninjas they are today. Halo 1 No one knows if they existed. If you do know, the ninjas would've hunt you down and when you roam around the dark corner of Blood Gulch they'll ambush you with multiple ninjas stabbing you at the same time. Then, a Bungie Flamehead would get his ban hammer and ban you. Halo 2 They swarm the streets and scare the crap out of players. Ninjas adapted to the new technology and started going invisible, throwing grenades so players thought it was a ghost. But now, no one cares about Halo 2, neither do the ninjas cared about that whence Halo 3 came out. As months passed, Halo 2 online was a ghost town. Halo 3 The age of noobs starts here. Not that there wasn't noobs in Halo 2, but this is where lots of noobs rejoice and make ]] the Noob Society. Bungie Ninjas were told to kill noobs in sight when some noobs did something to break the peace. Anyways, Bungie Ninjas are sort of helpful...if you're not a noob...or a hacker...and if you followed the 777 Bungie laws...ok, we know you're screwed, but what can they do? '--NOTICE--':You are now unable to join or, in any way, interact with Halo 3 Matchmaking. The reason for such punishment is that you have previously broken one of our 777 laws. You have been warned before by a Bungie Ninja, but somehow, due to your low intelligence, you have repeated the bad deed. For that, Bungie has blocked you from Halo 3 Matchmaking. We hope you feel very lonely and admit that your such a retard for repeating what you did.:''-Love, Bungie Ninja #126'' Halo Reach Bungie Ninjas weren't playing around anymore, now, they, uhhh, could run, but they behaved differently, they now hunt down people who wear the Mark V-B helmet, they ban noobs who fucking burn their faces off, they rape the little kids who use armor lock and that's it, but no one cares because Halo 4 is out, WOOOH! Flaming Ninjas Bungie ninjas are attracted to the smell of gasoline and bright lights. This occasionally causes them to go near a fire covered in petroleum and catch fire. Being invulnerable, they survive the pain but turn angry as they are allergic against all forms of extinguishers. Bungie hires these ninjas to covertly kill hackers and noobs by using their uncontrollable rage and desire to take revenge on the world. If you are a regular player and see a flaming asian guy in a jumpsuit, get a bucket filled with water and dump it on him. The ensuing extinguishment and allergic schock will cause the flaming ninja to explode with the power as a hand grenade. If you're a hacker/noob, do nothing. Ninja Rankings The Ranks of the Bungie Ninjas have no confirmed number, but there is a strict ranking system amongst the Bungie Ninjas. When they first recruit you, you start out as a Junkie. Junkies usually spend most of their time playing Halo (Average of 20h per day) and forget that Master Chief isn't real, and there is no more Halo. Then, when you have banned 20 people, or locked 20 items, then you are promoted to a h4X f1ght3r, which most Ninjas are ranked at. If you have done something admirable in Bungie's opinion (or retarded and douchy in our opinion), then you are promoted to a d0ct3r 0f h4xx. Not much is known about the d0ct3rs, but many Flaming Ninjas are d0ct3rs. Then come the leaders, the 0ff1c3r5 0f h4xXx. They are accompanied by d0ct3rs 24/7, and when they enter your server, if they have h4xX in front of their gamertag (because they have the power to change it), that means there is a hacker in the server, and they have come to exterminate the hacker at all costs, no matter what casualties and pedo attacks they take. The 0ff1c3r5 aren't the top rank, however. The top rank is pr0ff3550r 0f h@xXxX, which has been attained by only one Ninja, named Dr. HAAAAAAX! Category:Things that kick ass Category:Mythical Beings Category:Halo 2 Category:B-class articles Category:Bosses Category:People who are awesome